Simply Complicated
by BellaBayBee23
Summary: Kagome is her clan prodigy she is jealous of Itachi's perfectness. Itachi is the best in his and jealous of Kagome's natural skill..they are set to marry..if they dont kill each other first.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is another story I had in mind..I'm Itachi obsessed X3. He's awesome! So tell me what you think..what you want to happen and if I messed up lolz. _

_Disclaimer: I DO not OWN. *sob*_

_Simply Complicated_

CHAPTER I

Higurashi Kagome is the new ANBE special elite captain at only age eleven. A prodigy of the Higurashi Clan, a genius, a new fantastic phenomenon since Uchiha Itachi himself. She felt like a pawn that was not but an instrument to a larger scheme that was her life, her destiny. She was ashamed of herself of what she could do. Who at the age of two could kill with but a touch? Who at the age of five could gain the knowledge of someone by just touching their hand? She was a mutant, a creature, an abomination that should have never been. She should know, they told her more than enough. Imprinted in her mind just like the heartbeats of those she touches. Nobody knows about that though. How could she tell them? She didn't trust them as far as she could let them trust her.

She was on her return from a mission; she had no one on her team just yet because of her age difference. No one yet trusted the abilities of an eleven year old. This was funny because she was more dangerous than most of them, all but that damn Uchiha. He knew things he shouldn't knew things that drove her crazy. She hated him, hated how he could accept his uniqueness and not be treated as if he was _repulsive_. He was her only dream, to be like him.

Uchiha Itachi is the ANBE Op elite captain with a team of three at only thirteen. The first to ever complete this nearly impossible task. His natural good looks were even noticeable at his young age as was his natural talent. He had a secret no one knew. A secret he wanted to keep to his self and tell nobody. He the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan was jealous of one Higurashi Kagome. While he had no need to study to know all that he did he did however need to study the techniques of other ninjas to improve and prefect his jutsu's. She didn't, or didn't even need to, he hated that she was different. It was maddening. She was maddening. It was challenging, she was a challenge, and Itachi loved challenges.

He came home to see his blasted father talking to the father of the only woman to piss him off. He inched into his kitchen where he heard the voices of the older men. Both sitting at the table their wives sitting at their sides as if pretty ornaments. Itachi scoffed at their idea of marriage, to have someone to sit at their sides and agree with everything that was said, looking pretty. What utter bull.

"So we have come to an agreement then, Kaimarukotsu?" Itachi's father, Fugaku, asked.

Kaimarukotsu nodded, "yes I believe we have an agreement, Fugaku. My daughter will marry your son when Itachi is eighteen, I have only one question."

"Yes?" Fugaku asked Kaimarukotsu.

"What will be the surname of my daughter? As you well know she is the pride of the Higurashi Clan and a very accomplished ninja she will want to keep the name of her family."

"She will take the name of the Uchiha Clan, it is tradition." Fugaku demanded.

"As it is tradition for those of the Higurashi Clan to keep their name if requested." Both men seemed to glare at one another before they agreed to return to their respective homes and decided later. Itachi quickly went to his room, angry, confused and horrified.

He went on alert when he felt something in his room, something that shouldn't have been. It was then he noticed his brother, Sasuke, curled up in a ball in the middle of his bed. Relaxing and putting away the daggers he had out he went to his bed to gently brush the little four year olds hair out of his face. A smile, however small, graced his lips. His brother was the only thing that kept him loyal to his Clan. His brother was the only reason why he didn't just kill off his father and Clan. His brother, the little four year old inching toward his body heat was the only reason why a whole Clan lived. He pulled his brother onto his chest and reclined back on his bed to relax. One hand behind his head the other cradling the head of his younger brother.

"Ita-nii-san?" A sleepy Sasuke asked him.

"Yes, go to sleep Sasuke, I will be here when you wake." Itachi's words soothed the little Uchiha and sleep he did, comfortable in the arms of his adored older brother.

Kagome upon entering the gates went straight to the Hokage or as she calls him the Boss Man. He nodded at her mission well done and asked how she finished so quickly. She replied with a look and a mandatory "is that all sir?" before she was dismissed. When she was granted permission and her money for her mission she headed to her house. Her lonely little apartment that she asked of her father when he was drunk one night and told her of her duties to her Clan. He gave her his permission and soon she lived alone near the training grounds beside the forest.

On her way home she saw older children picking on a younger child. The child being tormented was a little four year old with blonde hair rebelliously sticking out in spikes on his head. She went to save him when she heard the words they yelled at the child.

"Demon Bastard! Wasted Flesh! Disgusting Beast!"

The child sobbed and tried to get away only to have one of the five boys kick him back to the center so they all could abuse him. Kagome blocked the next hit that was aimed at the child's head.

"You will not harm him."

The boys glared at her and she simply picked the child up and held him in her arms. He was so small so delicate her heart went out to him.

"Who the hell are you bitch?" One boy asked he looked to be fourteen or so.

She took off the glove that she always wore to gently touch him and stop his breathing. Slowly she imagined the closing of his lungs and the pressure building in his heart. He gasped for air and she calmly looked him in the eyes, and softly spoke, "you will not harm him. He is in my care. He belongs to me, if you, anyone of you, touch him you will die."

She put her glove back on and glanced at the others looking at her in fear while also glancing at their fallen comrade. Each nodded at her violent look and she bowed and took the child with her back to her house.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't gots none." He looked at her imploringly, "why'd you save me pretty lady?"

"I have food are you hungry?" She ignored him.

"YES!" He gushed. Kagome looked at the cute little boy she just saved and wondered why the boys said such horrible words to him. She then walked towards her kitchen and made him some ramen. He had hearts in his eyes and drool down his mouth. She giggled, he was so cute!

She ate a bowl and refilled his third then turned on the bath. Bubbles! Oh the bubbles…what? She was still a kid even if she killed grown men, using their own natural body functions. That is why she always wore gloves, sure she could control it but the slightest screw-up and someone was dead. Depressing.

The little boy came tumbling in wearing Kagome's bra on his head, Kagome's dish towel as his towel and her bed sheet as his cape, rubbing his eyes and tripping every three steps. He was so adorable! On the morrow she would ask her father if she could keep him.

She picked him up and he snuggled into her arms, his arms wrapping around her neck while he sleepily denied that he was tired. She nodded and placed him in bed with her changing her dish towel in for one of her old shirts. Together they laid on the bed not two minutes before he was asleep. Placing him on her chest she was reminded to take off her bandages that she used to keep people from noticing her development.

It wasn't working well, just today a male asked Kagome if her 'mounds' were what he thought they were. Damn Uchiha Shisui, that pervert. She gently lifted the kid off and placed him on the pillows. She took off her shirt and began unwinding un-binding her breast. _It did grow. _She thought depressed. Damn it! Wasn't it bad enough it was already a 'c' cup now the damn thing was a 'd'. _Blasted boobies! _She put on her bra and growled when she overflowed past the bra's material. She put on her tank top and crawled back into bed with the sweet innocent boy she rescued and he immediately snuggled up to her in his sleep. She fell asleep with a smile on her face but a frown in her mind.

Five years, five years has past and Itachi dreaded the reaction of the little hellion that would be his wife. One month till his birthday and his predetermined wedding. Hn, he needed a mission. Going to receive his mission he seen his now nine year old brother walking with some blonde hair little boy and a pink haired female.

"Sakura let go of my arm!" Sasuke yelled, annoyed and more than a little pissed-off.

"B-but Sukey-chan!" She wailed, annoyingly.

"OFF." Sasuke growled. The blonde one smiled, joked about something then stopped mid-sentence to stare off somewhere. Then he broke out in a dead run toward an on-coming figure. As the figure got closer Itachi noticed how curvaceous and leggy the person was. He couldn't identify who it was just yet but he was very interested in finding out.

"Kagome-momma!" the blonde one yelled, running into the girls out stretched arms. She picked up the little nine years old effortlessly.

"Naruto-kun, what did I tell you about jumping into peoples' arms?" her voice soft, soothing, teasing.

"Not to?" he sniffed, "but I love you Kagome-momma! I couldn't resist."

Itachi's world just blazed on fire and hell was not a water park. **That **was **Kagome Higurashi**? His wife to be? His ball and chain? Impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO not OWN. *sob*

**Simply Complicated**

CHAPTER II

"Good after noon Sasuke, Sakura, Uchiha-_sama_." She flicked a glance in his direction. Was it just him or was his respectful title a little bit sarcastic?

"Higurashi-san." Sasuke looked ready to run over to him but instead calmly and as fast as possible without running did so. He looked up at Itachi expectedly, and Itachi patted him on his head, the very thing that told Sasuke he was proud of him and approved of him and whatever it was he was doing. Sasuke brightly smiled. The very same smile people of the village thought not but a rumor. Sakura blushed, awed and amazed eyes wide and mouth opened.

"Kagome-momma, we were just looking for you and Itachi-sama! The Boss Man wanted to see you both!" the now identified Naruto gleefully cheered. Why was the kid so happy? And why did he call Kagome, Kagome-momma? Questions, questions…

"Why?" She asked Naruto, but it was Sasuke who answered.

"He has a mission for the both of you." He however spoke to Itachi, just like Naruto only spoke to Kagome.

Interesting.

"Will you take me there as I seem to have lost my way o great ninjas'?" Kagome dramatically cried and immediately Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura told her they would. What immaturity.

Following the weird group Itachi took the time to study Kagome who was playing with the kids. She had on her always seen with black gloves, her hair in a braded bun as usual, and with a charm bracelet with what looked like miniature weapons on it. She had on black pants that were tight till they reached her knees then flared out. Some black boots and a tight blue spaghetti strap shirt with a black fish net shirt that the sleeves ended at her elbow. She was currently wearing other jewelry, bracelets, and a black chocker.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke cried joyfully as Kagome chased him, caught him and began tickling him. When she stopped she and the children huddled up and began whispering. Itachi knew, he just _knew_ whatever they were whispering about wasn't anything good, at least not for _him_. Sasuke was the first wave followed by that Sakura girl then the little whisker wearing runt then Kagome. Sasuke attacked low, Sakura high, the runt to hold and Kagome to attack. It was a beautiful plan, one that would have work had it not have been _the number one ninja in the village_ they were using it on. That wasn't arrogant either, it was pure fact.

I never expected Sasuke's plan to work so there was no surprise that it didn't. However the fight that damn Uchiha started was. After Sasuke tackled him he side stepped Sakura and Naruto seemed to have knocked him down but with ease and strength he seemed able to stand, both children still on him, and look at me with such a boastful lift of a brow that when I went to attack him as I was bid. But that freaking Uchiha grabbed both of my arms and smirked down at me and I knew it was time to wipe that smile off his face. I round-housed him to the ground and the impact was two times worst because of his two little cling on like newly acquired accessories. If he was a good man, or at least cared for his brother, I knew he'd protect them with his body, and I was right.

He then released both of the kids and charged at me with surprising swiftness. Who would've thought that Uchiha Itachi was quick to anger? I thought he was more level headed. Hn, I guess people don't know the real teme, huh? I evaded his attack with an easy sidestep and tried to avert his attention back to the fact we did have a meeting with the Boss Man. He insisted on seeing how I could handle myself and I knew he was about to hand my ass to me. As good as I am I was no damn Itachi and pissed me off so I attacked right back. Damn, was it never good enough to be Kagome? Infuriated unrighteous anger made Kagome violently react and fight back.

As the two quick as flashes attack each other another ninja joined the watching teenagers. He was a little over twenty and had a mask that hid a little more than half his face and a toned body. He was putting away a book as he watched.

"Aren't those two supposed to be at the Hokage's Tower?" the kids jumped and the man sighed, they had no idea of what was happening around them and for a ninja that could be deadly.

"Kakashi-sensei!" two of the three cried, the other just gave him a glare of annoyance. Kakashi looked at the battling duo and sighed. He let out a piercing whistle that caused Kagome to stop and put a hand to her ears just like Naruto. She kicked some rocks at Kakashi and three of the four hit him, the other was caught by Itachi as it was speeding towards him.

"Oww! I was just sent to see why the two of you were taking so long! Damn it Kagome!" He grabbed her by the arms and slammed her against a tree. She grinned up at him and with irritating ease slipped out and was standing by Naruto. Kakashi growled, and looked at Itachi.

"Whoever marries you will need to take a firm hand to you!" Itachi's body language never betrayed him but his eyes flashed and gave Kakashi all the answer he needed.

"Let's go Kagome-momma you could play with Kakashi-sensei later! You have to get your mission from the Boss Man." She followed Naruto as he and Sakura began walking toward the Hokage's Tower. Sasuke waited for his brother and soon they too followed.

She was so infuriating! And why was she so familiar with Sasuke's teacher? Itachi mentally growled at his-self and barely noticed that he was already in the Hokage's Tower. There the 'Boss Man' or Hokage sat waiting very impatiently.

"What took you two so long? No, never mind I need you two to go on a mission to find the Sound Country's Prince and Princess. Starting now. You may take whomever you want." He then dismissed him. Starting on the millions of papers he had to read, sign and handle. They exited with no such luck as a by your leave.

"Who are you taking Kagome-momma?" Naruto asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged. Sasuke looked expectant at me and I sighed.

"No one." I'd leave Kagome too if it wasn't both of our mission. She looked at me as if to say ditto and I narrowed my eyes at her. She's been too skilled at reading my mind and thoughts unsaid. It was disturbing and bothersome.

"What about us Kagome-momma!" Naruto asked excited and jumping up and down.

She looked at him horrified and looked at me for help I smirked at her letting her and her mind reading eyes know I wasn't about to help her. She glared heatedly at me before turning her unique grey-blue-green eyes at Naruto. I ignored Sasuke's questing eyes. I was not about to deny him anything so if I didn't say anything and let her do it I was saved. Ingenious yes, I know.

"Naruto, I couldn't take you out of the village on this mission. Who else could I trust to protect the village but you and your very proficient friends to defend all the innocent people?" He looked at her as if he wasn't buying what she said then Sasuke spoke.

"Isn't that what ANUBE ninja's are for?"

She looked at Sasuke and smiled a dark ironic smile, "do you trust these ANUBE ninja with the life of your mother and father?" He glared at her and shut up. "I hope I could trust the three of you with the lives of my family and friends." All three gave her nods of agreements. "Good. Now come Naruto lets go I need to get something from the house." She bowed to them all and left with the hyper child. Seemed she handled that well….damn.

"Hey Itachi-nii-san?" Sasuke asked as we walked toward the direction of the Uchiha Clan Home. That Sakura girl walking in a totally different direction, which was not important. I nodded to him to let him know I heard him and waited for him to speak. He was bound to do so soon. He could never hold anything from me long.

"D-do you like Naruto's momma? I mean she isn't really his mother but she acts like one so…do you like her?" I looked questioningly at him, he must have took the same class as Kagome because he understood and kept talking, "it's just you couldn't take your eyes off her the whole time she was here. I bet I could ask you a question and you could tell me the exact number of black bracelets she wore." Seven. Not that I was counting. "So, do you?" He insisted. I found I wasn't going to get peace until I answered him.

"She is to be my wife." I sped up and he had to run to catch up and when he did he was quite for a while. Telling him apparently wasn't the best thing because the whole time I was getting ready to leave he asked billions and billions of questions. I met Kagome at the gate where she was talking to Naruto and Kakashi. Rather Kakashi was talking to her while Naruto was talking to his sensei and she was nodded every so often. Again, how close is she to Kakashi?

"Uchiha-sama if you are ready?" Kagome asked Naruto hugged her and with a small bow to him and his teacher he ran, presumably, home. I nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

After Thank you all for reviewing! I'm so very sorry it had taken me this long to update a lot has happened including me with no internet for a while. Thank you to all who helped me realize that I spelt ANBU wrong! Cookies to you all! It helps a lot. && thank all you who tried to motivate my lazy ass :3

Disclaimer: I DO not OWN. *sob*

CHAPTER III

The darkness made it impossible for me to tell if it was day or night, if they been there days or weeks, time was irrelevant, I felt my fiancé tremble next to me as if expecting a blow. She was taken from me for some time and now I concluded that she was beat in their time separated; that pissed me off more than the whole kidnapping crap. When I find out who did this there would be hell to pay. I am the fucking Prince of Sound! This shit wasn't supposed to happen to me…or my fiancé…

"Suikotsu…W-why are we here? Why is this happening?" her small delicate hands grabbed me blindly in the darkness the panic in her sweet, innocent voice cut deeper than any kunai those bastards used to scare me. I didn't know why we were here or why this was happening. All I could do is offer her my waning strength and silent apologies.

"I don't know Rin, I'm so very sorry…" she clutched at me and tried to mesh us into one. Who would've thought that before this she had be so shy, not even wanting to hug in public and now she all but sharing my skin with me. While I hated what was happening I was thankful that this brought us closer than apart.

I knew that whoever did this was someone we knew, though I wouldn't ever tell Rin this. No one outside my sphere of associates knew that I planned to take Rin out and get her to be more comfortable around me before we wed. It was supposed to be us and a romantic getaway; no kidnapping, no beating, no idea something like this would happen. Clutching Rin closer in a comfort seeking jester as the sound of approaching footsteps echoed thunderously in their room. I hadn't had much time to investigate where they put us instead choosing to comfort Rin who was crying and sore. When I get my hands on those monsters…

"Ah, morning my lord! It's so good to see you conscious," he laughed a little, "and so protective of your beautiful, young fiancé. Ooh, did I hit a nerve? Delicious, now you're probably wondering why you're here...truth is I'm not all so sure I could tell you." His smile was cruel and amused. It pissed me off; I couldn't really see him for he stayed in the shadows. But the sadistic grin he had on his face was clearly displayed. I wanted to punch him; I wanted to hurt him like I never wanted to hurt anyone else ever before in my life. Rage built, simmered just beneath my skin and burned me like hot fire. I began to tremble trying to not attack, I had my fiancé to think about. She could not get hurt because of me, again. That thought made my inner monster roar with unrefined fury.

"Hmm, not ready yet," the words more spoken to his self then me; his next mocking and amused, "I shall return my lord."

Rin finally took in a gasp of air when that bastard left, tearfully she looked up at me, her tears hitting my hand as I cupped her face, "Suikotsu…why…?"

* * *

I would not ask my wife to be what exactly her relationship was with Kakashi; I refused to be labeled as jealous, that inadequate emotion not one I bothered to cater to. I was just a little enthralled with a reason as to why she was so close to her "sons" teacher. I glanced at her trying to seek my answer without requesting it. She seemed deep in thought; about him? My inquisitive stare now a livid glare; she will not think of another man when I was to be her husband! That thought brought me to another, did she even know? Did anyone tell her she was the bride to be to the adored Uchiha prodigy?

What exactly did they tell her? How did she become a mother? Why did it seem the longer I looked at her the more questions incited by my stubborn curiosity?

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to ask what's been bothering you?" She never glanced at me once but I knew she felt my glare. She steadily continued her pace beside me and it annoyed me greatly. Why something as simple as that annoyed me I did not know. I was not this easily annoyed usually.

I realized that nothing about me, or the situation, or Higurashi was usual. Now that I thought about it we were a very unusual couple; and damn it, what was with those gloves? I knew they were more than just for show, that I had something to do with why she was so feared by even those in her clan. I never heard of her with others; not even team. Hell I was the best and I had a team so…What made her so important? Why was she better than me? Thoughts such as these have plagued my mind for years. I've been hearing about the Higurashi none of them good yet all fearful. Just what was so fucking special?

He's been staring at me since we departed and some small part of me wanted to take my glove off and choke him to find out what he was thinking. However such pleasurable effects would divert the attention needed for the mission. He's glare intensified; fuck the mission.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to ask what's been bothering you?" When he remained quiet, probably too good to talk to me anymore than he should damn Uchiha pride, I ignored him and focused all my attention on the missing prince and princess. Now that sounded insane; a missing prince and princess, if they were so important why wasn't someone watching them before they got kidnapped? Why were they so important? What was the real deal? Two ANBU Captains for a simple search and seize? There was something no one was saying…that irritated me. Once again I'm naught but a fucking tool; just some pawn to use and be disposed of.

Maybe that was the real mission? They sent her to be disposed of by none other than Uchiha Itachi; the best fucking ninja that never had to work for it, just observe and he knew, had perfected it even when the person themselves had not. Was that why he glared so heatedly? He was just waiting for the time she let her guard down and he'd kill her? If that had been his mission he could've killed her sooner. Just what was he playing at? Ugh! I hated how my mind never shut off; always trying to located what could not be found.

Suddenly, I felt the approach of two from the east. I stopped and the bastard Uchiha stopped glaring at me then abruptly looked east. Hmm, I felt that before him? Color me amazed.

"Identify yourself." His dark, sensual, husky tone made my inner female a puddle of goo while my back stiffened. How cocky was he that he entered their lands and demanded them to answer him. Damn Uchiha arrogance.

One of the approaching was a rather tall, attractive man with black hair in a rat tail ponytail and purple eyes. He adorned the clothes of a traveling monk, a staff and a glove on his right hand. Anyone that wore gloves was dangerous to me…the other looked to be a very girly looking man with black hair, brown eyes and two vertical blue triangular under each eye, he wore a kimono and had a sword strapped to his back. When he saw the blasted Uchiha bastard his eyes got really wide and he released a hellish squeal.

"OhMiGwad! You're just too sexy!" he ran as if to tackle my dearest companion and his friend's eyes widened.

"Jakotsu no!" he scolded as if that would stop his fan girl freaky friend; or as if he was a pet.

That freaking Uchiha bastard just took out his kunai and prepared for battle. The demon with a set of damn good lungs merely continued to charge; screaming.

"Oh, I want to take you home! You're so fun fucking fabulous!" When the Uchiha bastard threw his kunai it landed in the shoulder of his would be attacker and his attacker dropped.

"Beautiful and dangerous! Oh how I love you!"

"Just who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay;; This is your long awaited update-just so you know ALOT happened which is why this is soooo far past due buh anywayz;; Ta-dah! Awesome I know..but now is must do my least favorite thing:

[I] coul[D]n't[ O]wn this wonderful story eve[N] if [T]he pl[O]t bunnies took [W]on[N]derous mercy on me. (so don't sue;; I got it bad enough ]':

Simply Complicated Chapter IV

Okay maybe this wasn't one of his better plans…okay fine this _definitely_ wasn't one of his greatest plans. Running from the Uchiha Police Force because he got bored and was just slightly curious as to what would the town look like painted red and thus so painted it was not a very smart idea. No in fact it had to be one of the worst; top ten at least! Now here he was running for his life knowing that even though Fugaku-strange as this might seem- had a soft spot for him it would not help him with the situation that he seemed to have found himself. Making many mini-me's he bolted and prayed that whoever caught him-and catch him they will they were the freaking Uchiha's!- they'd be merciful…

"There's that brat kill em!"

Well maybe they would've if it wasn't the Uchiha compound that he painted. Damn teme, it was all his fault! If he hadn't insulted Kagome-mama then he wouldn't have had to retaliate and deface his entire clans' compound. On the other hand, it felt good to know that the awesome Uchiha's were taken down-however slightly- by him and his paint. Even if he didn't live to see tomorrow VICTORY WAS HIS! …Okay maybe stopping to release a victorious evil laugh wasn't the smartest idea as it seems they have found him, again, but he had a plan, once more, he would release "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

As the mini army of Naruto's expanded and ran trying to confuse the Uchiha Police Force Naruto slipped away again. Honestly, he was begging to think that they had lowered their standards of professionalism and proficiency; they simply weren't as competent as before. Dashing through a line of trees and roof hopping Naruto almost got away…

"Narutooooooo…" Before him stood…Sakura…

* * *

Sakura was once again spying on-er _learning_!-what Sasuke had to deal with in his daily life because if she was to become his wife she _had_ to know how to deal with any and every thing he had to deal with! So it was in her peeping-er _studying_- that she learned of the Uchiha's most persist provocation one Naruto Uzumaki. He was constantly doing different things that the Uchiha's found both amusing and irritating.

It took no longer than a split second decision to decide that if she helped capture the repeating felon she might get in good with the Uchiha's. Oh yes she could see it now! 'Oh thank you Sakura-chan!' would say Sasuke's mother. 'You're perfect for my son!' would say his father. 'I love you!' would say Sasuke…oh how beautiful! Wiping a tear from her heart shaped eyes Sakura decided that she would be the one to find Naruto.

The first clone she seen she went to grab but the clone moved and she landed in the mud. The second had her smash into a tree. The third she had managed to destroy but he burnt some of her hair. The fourth clone tossed her an Uchiha who was in the middle of releasing a "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu" in which she barely got out of the way to avoid the worst of the attack. Deciding that she would take to trees to avoid any more _accidents _she began her search again, and kami help Naruto when she found him and find him she shall.

It took longer than she would've liked to admit; even thought that maybe the Uchiha's had captured him before her; but she finally found him. He was too intent on looking back to notice her and then, "Narutooooooo…" she sang.

As the two youngings faced off they each took in the look of the other. Naruto had blotches of red paint in random parts of his body staining his face, clothes and hair. His yellow spikes were tipped in red drooping and very cute. Sakura had singed hair and clothes, was covered in mud and soot and a very deranged look about her. Clearly someone wasn't making it out unharmed. On the left side of the field stood Sakura four foot three inches weighting the slight eighty-seven pounds mostly mud and on the right stood Naruto four feet seven weighting ninety pounds solid thanks to Ramen and hyperness the battle was on; GO!

Sakura attacked first upset about the crap she was put through-even though she put herself in that position-she wanted blood. This was a battle she wanted to fight hand to hand she wanted to feel his blood on her skin, feel his gasping breath as she chocked the holy-

"SHIT!" Naruto screamed as he seen the murderous look on Sakura's face. Really she was a very pretty girl once you got past the annoying fan-girl-I hate your guts-you piss me off face that she keeps, okay so maybe she wasn't so hot. But that Hinata girl…yowza!

"Get over here so I can kill you slowly Naruto…"She was getting slightly frustrated that he hardly remained in one place but that was a small thing, after all she was going to kill him and that was that as long as he didn't keep moving. "Stay still damn it!" he jumped again from his place in the tree and prayed that one of the Uchiha would catch him. As much as he hated them catching him and yelling at him he knew they were much safer than the enraged Sakura who for reasons unknown to him was pissed and once again-though not surprisingly- it was directed towards him. Honestly he had no idea what he had done to piss her off this time. He hadn't even seen her! He was just enjoying his day without Kagome-mama telling him to be responsible as he had a little fun with the Uchiha's; what was wrong with that? Truthfully he was beginning to think she liked him all the times she wanted to touch his body even if it was violently. Laughing at the outrageous thought he almost got his self hit. Oh crap better pay attention huh?

Sakura was on the hunt and a certain little blonde haired trouble maker seemed like real good prey. Oh a hunting we will go, oh a hunting we will go, hi-ho-oh-dairyo a hunting we will go. Giggling madly she caught him; she finally was able to grab on to his throat! How she managed this was not important the important thing was she got him! His gargled cries for help only sweetened her victory. Unable to go without a little blood she felt was her due she punched him in the face repeatedly until she had that delicious gush of blood. It fell upon her cheek and she shuddered with excitement. Maybe, maybe, maybe she had to stop reading those vampire books…blood I vant blood…

"Sakura, let him go." Sasuke's deep, soothing bored voice cut through her haze of blood lust. Kami did he look good just standing there looking as if he just got out of the shower with his hair slightly damp and clothes clinging to him slightly. Now she really wanted to kill the bastard in her hands, he made her miss Sasuke showering! However she simply dropped him. After all a wife shall be obedient and her Sasuke did tell her to let him go; he better be damned happy to after all she been through…

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks…she was fifthly, ragged, and nasty looking because she went to search for the little red spotted ass that was crawling behind Sasuke seeking refuge. Throwing him a nasty look she beat it and ran, her Sasuke could NOT remember her like that, he would remember a sexy Sakura, a cute Sakura or even an adorable Sakura but NEVER shall he again see this nasty one.

* * *

Once Sakura left Naruto looked up at Sasuke and tried to slowly back away. See he knew something not many people knew; and if his fan-club found out Naruto was sure to be a dead man. See Sasuke-because of the trauma of having vicious females after him and his livelihood- was gay; not only was he gay but he was gay in love with Naruto. Yeah, anyone else see the problem here? So being left alone with him wasn't a very good idea, especially when he himself wasn't sure about his sexuality like Sasuke seemed to be-then again he didn't have a fan-club to terrorize him and make the decision for him now did he? If he thought about it-and lately he found himself thinking about it more and more- Sasuke was an attractive guy dark hair, dark eyes promises of dark pleasures…it was very appealing. Then there was Hinata with her light hair and light eyes who promised all things good and innocent who equally liked him or so rumor had it. To put it quite simply he was confused. While he loved Sasuke he wasn't sure just yet what type of love that was and so they played the game. In public they hated one another in private Sasuke tried to convince him that his love was the way to turn, hell Sasuke even agreed to let Hinata join them if that was what it took to get him to be with him forever. But, it seemed wrong, wrong to ask Sasuke to let him have the cake and eat it too and wrong to have Hinata while he had Sasuke. Deep in his heart he knew he had to choose he just feared which one; what if he made a mistake? I mean who the hell at age nine knew what they wanted? Why couldn't the issue be about what sport to play? Something simple; hell he would've been good with at least some time! But he knew also being a ninja one wasn't allowed anything simple, wasn't allowed time. This was something he had to face and soon.

"Come, let's get you patched up. My father and his men got tired of looking for you. Be prepared come Monday they'll come down to the school to apprehend you. They allowed you this weekend because they-or should I say my father- felt to avoid all of the Uchiha Police Force you should be rewarded."

One of the things Sasuke felt pride about was his ability to read people, not such a hard task when your brother is the silent Uchiha Itachi. It was only that gift that he knew exactly what had Naruto trying to escape him with a pathetic-though adorable- back crawl that reminded him more of a wounded fox slinking away. He had promised to give him time to think about it, and he shall, but he was very impatient and Naruto was simply way too adorable for his own safety. Blotted with red paint as he was all Sasuke could think about was kissing him senseless and-no, these thoughts end here. Naruto looked ready to run as it was. He would not scare him off because he couldn't keep himself in check; Uchiha's had wonderful control.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi had lost his mind; that was the only thing I could assume, Uchiha Itachi the calm and sensible prodigy of the Uchiha clan well known for his self control was wildly out of his mind. I've decided he was stark raving mad. I should send him back on his way telling the Boss Man the Uchiha was unable to continue this mission because he went loopy. Maybe the stress of being perfect finally made him crack but whatever it was, it was not good for the mission.

"You cannot be serious, you cannot let these perverts join us as we search for the Oji-sama and Hime-sama of Sound." Kagome wanted to punch the monk-Miroku was his name if she remembered right- he kept feeling her up! There was no way in hell she was going to travel with another ass this trip, she had a policy of one ass per mission and damn it the Uchiha-teme was enough!

"They're searching for the same people, have the same mission and honestly I'd rather have them with us then to get in our way."

"They'd be in our way while they are with us!"

"They are coming."

"No, they're not!"

"Pack your bags we leave in five."

"Why are you not listening to me!"

And so it went.

Uchiha Itachi makes a decision and all obey. Honestly, some days I hate him, then some days I wish I had his ability to get people to do what I want even when they totally disagree. I guess the only thing that could've made me feel better is that Jakotsu-the gay Uchiha molester- was infatuated with the Uchiha. He'd go to grab him and he'd try to kiss him and fight him to get his way and lose-but that wasn't the important part- it was the fact that the Uchiha hated every minute of it. So I guess you got to take the good with the bad. Miroku-I'm sure that's his name-however was worse than bad so I don't think I should have to put up with him!

"Monk, if your hand travels any farther I'll be cutting it off."

"It's cursed I swear!"

"B-but Ita-chan! I lovesh shoeeeeeeee.."

And there goes my silver lining. Ah, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. Though I'm shocked that that Uchiha bastard didn't kill him yet; I wonder why he put up with all this. I mean he didn't even want to take me, and this was a mission I was given. As the Uchiha Molester took another hand full of the Uchiha's ass I got a crazy idea that maybe the proud Uchiha Itachi was gay?

"Uh..Are you gay Uchiha?"


End file.
